Their True Selves
by Diru Bleached
Summary: [Written by my brother. Haha. Flames are welcomed. :D] KairixSora KairixRiku Implied RikuxSora Rated for sex and violence.


**"Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction:Their True selves"**

Dan Mahoney

Sora woke up in a large dimly lit room.He tried to move but felt he was chained to the wall by his hands.He was afraid not knowing where he was.He pushed back against the wall as if to try and move it.Try to get out but evetualy gave up.He got enough courage to look at his surrounding origanaily not wishing to know what was surrounding him.On the wall opposite of him he could make out the outline of what he thought was a door.And on the wall to his left was a rack , of what he wasn't sure.He heard the door creak open slowly.He nearly screamed when he heard the sound.The door then swung open letting in light.The light blinded Sora for a moment.But then his eyes began to adjust.Though still abit hazy he could see someone walking in.When the person got closer Sora could make out that the person was female but other than that his eyes were still to hazy to notice.

"Good Morning sleepy head."Who ever it was obviouly knew him.Also the voice sounded very farmiliar to him.He knew who it was but still he asked.

"Who?..."Sora found that it was hard for him to talk.For his mouth was dry and he was in some pain from the shackles keeping him attatched to the wall.Now that she ws right in front of him he could tell who it was."Kairi!"Hew knew it was her but could imagin why she would be here.

"Of course its me , silly."She gigled abit once she was done.Then she held up a canteen to Sora's lip letting it slid down his in to his mouth slowly."Is that better?"She asked him warmly.

"Yes."His mouth felt alot better now and words come out easier aswell."Thank you so much...But now could you tell me whats going on here?"He still was lost as to why both of them were here.He had never seen this place before.He didn't even remeber how he got here.

"Well..Thats because I love you...and I wanted to show you how much I loved you."She gave him a sweet smile.This calmed him down abit.Then she turned away from him toward the rack on the wall.She grabbed something off of it and came back.When she was back infront of him he saw the whip coiled like a snake around her wrist.

"Wait a second..Whats that fo-."He was cut of by his own scream.For she had brought the whip down landing a hit upon his chest tearing his shirt clean open.His shest was now bare.He knew the answer to his question he never got to finish now.And he was terrified by it.A small line of blood began to appear on his chest.It was very small but it was trickling down his chest to his navel.

"This is so much fun isn't it?"Kairi was smiling and giggling happiely as though this was pure bliss to her.She then whipped his a few more times.Each succesive blow getting harder and and deeper than the one before.He was screaming in ecrutiating pain.Soon his chest was covered with a light film of his own blood.It was glistening even with the dim lights.She pulled the whip back once more and let it fly.It landed on his lips leave a small cut on them.Blood began to slowly cover his lips.His lips were now glistening as well they look like the sky at dusk.

"Why are..."The pain was corsing through his body.Making it hard to speak coherently.He took in a deep breath."Are...you doing this?"The pain was overwhelming him.It was almost more than he could bare.

"Well isn't it obvious , silly?Its because I love so much."Kairi said this in such an innocent and happy way.Though what she was doing was neither.What she was doing was sick and wrong but she liked it.

She began to whip his face now.Though only hitting with the snapper.It was obvious that she was very skilled with the whip.It always landed just right with just the amount of strength she needed it to.Doing this it wasn't very lethal , unless she hit a vital point , but that didn't matter it did the job she wanted it to.And that was to show her "love" to Sora.Doing this left a few small cuts on his cheek and forehead.She then thought it would be even more "loving" to whip his face a bit harder.She now raised her whip and landed a solid hit on his left cheek.She broke the skin and blood seeped out instantly.The blood was now driping down his cheek.Sora let out me screams of agony but it was becoming harder for his voice was going hoarse.

"Aren't you having so much fun , Sora?"Kairi asked this with a voice that sounded as if this was the most fun she's ever had.Though to anyone it would be easy to tell that Sora was in deep pain obivoucly not having fun.But she had it in her mind that he was enthralled by it and his screams those of pure bliss.

"Wh-what..."He was have trouble speaking through his pain.For speaking made it hurt even more."Do...You..."He was almost unable to complete his sentence."Think?"

"I would hope your having fun , because I'm showing you my love for you.And I know you've love me for so long."Still she sounded happy too happy for what she was doing.Sora on the other hand was in to much pain to be happy about anything.Except mabye the fact he could rest for now because she seemed to stop whipping him , for now atleast.

Kairi was now slowly walking toward him.She stopped inches from his face.He could feel her warm breath all over his face and it stung his wounds.She closed her eyes and look as though she was going to kiss him.Her lips moving close and closer to his.But then there was a thunderous boom from the door slamming to the ground.Kairi turned around to see Riku in the door way.He had kicked the door in with what seemed like little effort.

"Oh , hello Riku."Kairi wasn't sure why Riku was here.But she didn't care one bit aslong as he didn't come any closer or inturpt her again.

"Hello , Kairi..."Riku started to walk toward her.She was getting a bit angry now.But she didn't do anything thinking it would be easier to just let him talk.But once he was close enoguh he grabbed her hard by the shoulderds.

"Wh-what are you doing?"She was startled by his sudden move.Once she regained her self more she struggled to get out of his grip but it held firm.

"I'm going to do what ever I wish to."Riku said this with an evil smile glazing over his face.He then threw her to the ground.She landed hard and let out yelp of pain.He knelt down above her.

"NO-no please don't...don't!"He procced to tear he cloths over her.Once he was done all that was left was her naked flesh.She let out soft yet shrill scream.He began to carass her supple breasts.She let out a few more screams of protest but Riku silenced by gagging her with a piece of her own shirt.He could see her nipples were hardening and her vagina was getting wet.

"You say no but your body says yes."Riku undid his pant and began to ram his penis into her vagina.He could feel Kairi's warm virgin blood spill out."So you really were a virgin."

Sora had to watch all of this take place and even though Kairi had beaten him so he still couldn't stand the sight he was seeing."Stop."It was all he could manage to say but he could barely say that.I didn't make Riku stop at all if anything he began to thrust harder just to spite him.Also so he could hear Kairi's pained screams.

He kept going in and out.Blood was pouring from Kairi's vagina.She was screaming in a lound agonized voice.It was similar to that of a Banshee.He would not stop.He loved her screams he loved the terror he had set into her.He loved the feeling he was getting.Everything in his mind was coming together just like his own personal Paridise.He could think of nothing that would make him happier.He could feel him self just about ready to explode into her.He felt it rushing in.He then let out a single moan of satisfaction.He released his seed into her.

He kept going wishing to feel that satisfaction again.So he thrusted harder and harder while her screams just became even more shrill and filled with pain.He wouldn't stop till he had nothing left to release into her.Which at the rate he was going could take a long time.More blood was spilling from her.The pain was more than anything she could have ever thought of.There was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

Though ubruptly he stopped.He stood up and pulled his pants back on.Kairi scrambled away to a corner to cry in.She was in so much fear and pain.She had never thought anything like this would have ever happened.

"Hmph.Well now your useless.So the only thing left to do is kill you and have Sora over here watch as it happen."As he was saying this Riku walked over to Kairi she let out even more screams as she tried to beat him away.But it was futile he grabbed ahold to her hair an dragged her back to where Sora could see her clearly.

"No..."Sora was trying with all he was to break the chains that bound him to the wall.But he could not he was to weak and he knew nothing he said could stop Riku now.He tried once again to break free but all it did was dig into his wrist causing them to bleed.

"Its futile Sora.So just wait there I'll get to you once I'm finished here."Riku threw Kairi to the ground and walked away for a moment.He went over to the rack where Kairi had gotten her whip from.Moments later he was back with a sword in his hand."Just a bit longer Sora."He then grabbed Kairi again by the hair.She was still crying in fright and pain."Don't worry it will all be over soon Kairi."He thrusted the sword through Kairi's heart.Twisting it as it went it.She didn't have time to left out a scream.She was dead.Blood gushing from her chest.Riku then let her fall to the floor.Her lifeless body made a small splash as it hit the pool of blood on the floor.

Sora was horrified by what he was made to watch.He couldn't believe that Riku of all people could do something like that.


End file.
